


Double Trouble

by Olivia_Janae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/pseuds/Olivia_Janae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamaze class can be traumatizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**This is so long overdue! TahjBloo this one is for you, love. I'm sorry it took me so long! I hope you enjoy it!**

 

 

They both stared down at the floor blankly, neither moving.

“Nope, it’s not me. I’m not getting it.”

“Oh stop being ridiculous, Emma. You dropped them. You do it.”

“They’re closer to you.”

“Are not.”

“Yes they are!”

“It is your turn!” The roar in Regina’s voice was clear and authoritative but it held no sway over Emma; not anymore, anyway.

“Is not!”

“Yes, it is.”

“Well, I am way more pregnant-er than you.”

Regina’s arms crossed over chest, resting on her huge belly. She didn’t need to say anything; just cocking an eyebrow slowly was enough of an argument.

“No, Regina! No! I’ve gotten it the last two times. No! You have to do it sometimes too!”

“Emma Mills, this is your fault. Get the keys!”

Emma faltered, “Wait, the pregnancies or the keys?”

“Both!”

“Hey! I had no way of knowing they both would take!” Emma shouted for the hundredth time, the Storybrooke lesbian version of ‘I did not inhale.’ “Where’s Henry? Henry can do it.”

“He’s at soccer practice, remember? We are going to be late! Get down there!”

Emma couldn’t help but to grin a bit, “You know, I’m pretty sure we’re in this situation because of a statement like that.”

Regina tried to hold her stern expression but it slipped and she laughed, turning away from Emma as though that would make her blind to the moment of weakness. Emma nuzzled into her neck. “Get the keys!”

“God damn it!” Emma stomped and then wobbled a bit.

“We are going to be late to class!”

“Use your magic!”

“Emma, you know I can’t. I’m so tired, I was up half the night. I might send them to another world or possibly melt them. It’s too unpredictable when I’m this tired. You use yours. You slept all night.”

“Oh yes,” Emma laughed, “because when you’re up, I’m not up.” Regina’s eyes narrowed in challenge. “No. Just – no! I’m going to get down there and get stuck and you are going to laugh at me. It will be last time all over again.”

“Awe, baby,” Regina cooed doing her best to convince her wife, “I won’t laugh at you.” She tried to pull Emma close and give her a convincing kiss but their bellies bumped together and they rebounded a few inches back unsteadily. “Come on.” She cooed, trying again over her belly so she could kiss her nose.

Emma frowned. Regina was cheating. She knew she couldn’t handle it when the brunette called her baby. It was an instant get-Emma-to-do-what-you-want card. Not this time! “No!”

“God damn it, Emma Mills! You dropped the keys now you get your butt down there and pick them up again!”

Emma groaned, “Fine. Fine! But I don’t like you for a week.”

Regina grinned, “I’ll give you a kiss when you’re back up here. Anywhere you want it.”

Now Regina was double cheating. Emma’s grin grew, “Cheater.” Regina gave her wife a lingering kiss and Emma sighed, “Fine. That had better not have been my kiss though. Hold my hand.”

Leaning heavily against the wall so she wouldn’t just lose her balance, Regina held Emma’s hand as she slowly dropped into a squat. Getting down wasn’t the hard part despite the awkward and uncomfortably groans forced from Emma’s lips; the hard part would be getting back up. Still she was huffing by the time the keys found their way into her hand. She looked up to grin triumphantly at her wife and immediately panicked at what she saw there, “no, no, don’t let go! Regina! Hold it in!” But she was out of luck, Regina released her hold on Emma’s hand and sprinted, as best she could for the bathroom to be sick.

Emma flopped backward onto her rear and then over onto her back, growling at the ceiling. Standing again from a squat was one thing; standing from her place on the floor just wasn’t going to happen. “Karma!” Emma bellowed “The fact that you’re still puking everyday is karma for the fact that you make me get the keys every freakin’ time!”

Regina reappeared in the doorway, laughing. They had spent the first few weeks of their pregnancies rushing to the others aid when the morning sickness hit but after a month of both constantly being sick the worry had worn away. “I don’t think you can make fun. Can you get up, turtle?”

“Shut up!” Emma wailed rolling from one side to the other trying to find a way to gain the upper hand on gravity, “Help me! Stop laughing! I am carrying your child!”

Tears began to fall from Regina’s eyes as she laughed. Emma continued to grumble, “No more school for Henry! He has to stay home from now on so he can pick up the damned keys!”

It took Regina another few seconds to gather herself enough to move to the wall and a long minute to get settled in enough that she could help pull her wife up. They were both huffing by the time Emma got to her feet. With a sigh Emma collapsed into her wife’s neck, making them both giggle again, “Next time, you get the keys.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Where’s that kiss?”

Regina smirked, “Where do you want it?”

Emma chewed her lip, “How much time do we have until we’re officially late?”

“Not enough for you to get those pants off.”

“Damn.”

Regina pulled her in by the neck and planting a huge, deep kiss on her wife’s lips. “That will have to do for now.”

Emma sighed, “Mmmm, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my dear.”

* * *

 

 

“You’re late!” Mary-Margaret cried the moment they stepped from the Benz. “Are you okay?”

Ruby, however, just leaned against the building grinning, “Who was it? Come on tell me, we made a bet.”

Regina grinned and winked at the lanky brunette, eyes shooting to Emma.

“Yes! I told you, Snow! Pay up!”

Emma’s mother just shook her head, handing a bill over to Ruby, “Emma honey, you have to stop dropping the keys!”

“You know, we should get you one of those retractable bungle cord things that hook on to your belt. That way when you drop your keys they won’t go very far.”

Both of the women’s heads shot up with interest, “Oh my god, please do.”

“Ladies? Are you coming?” The Lamaze instructor called from the high window. “We held the class but we need to get started now!”

“Geez.” Emma grumbled, “I get that nine children in an oversized shoe was a lot but did anyone tell her she isn’t living in it anymore?”

Chuckling, Regina took her hand, “Come on, my love.” Hand in hand they walked into the building.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, explain to me again then because I don’t think I understand it and how can your birth plan be helpful if no one can understand it?”

“I understand it.” Regina growled through her teeth, still too much the mayor and the Evil Queen to deal with this type of insubordination.

“Look the plan is simple,” Emma said before her wife could rip the face off of the overly rude Lamaze instructor, “Regina is a few weeks further along than I am. She will probably give birth first. If that’s the case then great, I will be her coach. Then she will be my coach. But if by some work of magic we both go into labor at the same time then Ruby will coach me and mom will coach Regina.”

“Really?” The woman bit back a grin making Regina growl in her chest. “The Evil Queen is going to let Snow White be her birthing coach?”

Regina growled.

“Uh, can you not, please?” It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Regina to agree to her former enemy as a delivery coach so she really didn’t need this woman sending them ten steps backward.

“Um, we don’t use the E.Q. name anymore.” Mary-Margaret said in an obvious whisper. “Let’s just go with Regina.”

“Fine. You didn’t mark off the sex of the baby, either of you.”

Emma grit her teeth, “Because we didn’t want to know the gender of our children yet.”

“Hmm.”

“You know, she really is unpleasant.” Mary-Margaret whispered as the woman continued to circle the room.

“You know,” Regina snarled, “next time I think I will leave her in her shoe.”

“Next time?” Mary-Margaret cried.

“Ugh, you know what I mean.”

Mary-Margaret looked at Regina, stricken, but Emma just laughed. There would be no convincing Emma that she needed to fear the return of the Evil Queen, not since Regina The Wife and Mother had taken her place.

“Okay ladies, you have all done your homework. Let’s take a seat here and get ready for our video.”

The class ambled slowly around the room, gathering chairs and settling with various groans and sighs.

“The video is only about thirty minutes long so we will have time for questions when it’s done, okay? Okay.”

Regina grinned at Emma, taking her hand and pulling her close. “Should be interesting. I’ve been meaning to look up videos of a birth but I haven’t gotten to it yet.”

 

The four women began, cuddled together aweing at the beautiful family on the screen. Regina chuckled as the soon to be big sister squealed with excitement at the moms small cry of pain.

 

Then the carnage began.

 

With every scream, every squirt of indefinable liquid, every tear, Regina’s body stiffened. The mother on screen writhed like a woman being torn apart and Emma noted Regina scooting another inch away from the woman who had convinced her to get pregnant.

The lights came back up what felt like hours later and the soon to deliver women all stared at the instructor.

Emma was the first to speak – only she didn’t speak – she yelled, “WHAT WAS THAT RED ASPHALT FOR PREGNANT WOMEN? WE’RE ALREADY PREGNANT, LADY! IT’S A LITTLE LATE TO SCARE US INTO ABSTINENCE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME WITH THAT?”

 Regina stood, wobbling uncertainly and Emma’s stomach dropped, “Uh oh. Babe?”

Regina shook her head, face green and looking faint.

“Regina?” Mary-Margaret tired to take the hand not covering her mouth but Regina pulled away dashing across the room to the trashcan.

“Shit, help me up. Mom! Help me up!”

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, rubbing her back lightly as her wife was sick again.

“Uh,” the teacher hovered just far enough away from them so that Emma couldn’t easily wrap her hands around her throat, “is she all right? Maybe we should get her outside.”

“This is a Lamaze class, you’re telling me no one has ever puked in here before?”

“Emma.” Regina chastised, daintily wiping her mouth with the napkin Ruby handed her.

“Babe, are you alright?”

Regina nodded but Emma wasn’t fooled. Her face was still green, her eyes huge and when she wiped a bit of hair behind her ear Emma saw that her fingers shook. Panic; Regina was barely holding back pure unadulterated panic.

“Regina?”

“Mmm.” Regina’s hand clamped on Emma’s wrist; trying to silently judge whether or not she would be sick again.

“Steady?”

Regina took another second but then nodded, “Steady. How are you not – upset after seeing that?”

Emma shrugged, “I lived it once.”

“I dunno, Em.” Ruby choked, looking as sick as Regina, “That was – that was-“

“A natural and powerful part of womanhood.” Mary-Margaret offered her pointedly.

“Right!” Ruby laughed, seeing Regina’s face turn putrid.

“Babe, do you want to go?”

“Oh god, yes please.”

“Okay, come on.” Doing her best to tuck her wife into her side, their giant bellies warring for space Emma started toward the door.

“Uh, ladies, the class is not over!”

“Yeah, we know.” Emma called, not bothering to slow.

“You paid for the whole class!”

“We’ll watch some YouTube videos!” Emma bit over her shoulder, hugging her in-shock wife to her.

In the parking lot they had to pause again for Regina. “I just, I just keep thinking about that woman’s body being ripped open. Those scissors -”

“Regina no,” Mary-Margaret tried in her softest voice, “you can’t think about that.”

“Did you see the blood?” Regina’s voice was slowly creeping higher, “That man, that horrible little man cut her open.”

“Oh, only so she wouldn’t tear sweetie.” She tried to take Regina’s hands but Regina backed away.

“Babe, come here.” Emma took Regina’s hands and kissed them.

“There was blood everywhere! Did you see how much blood? Ow!” Regina rubbed her belly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hicks.”

“See you’re working yourself up! You’re giving yourself cramps. Babe-”

“I am not doing that, Emma Mills! No way!”

“Regina, honey. The episiotomy looks scary but it’s better than the alternative.”

“Mom!”

Regina choked again.

“Oh, I’m sorry honey. That was – that was stupid of me. But honestly, Regina, you don’t even feel it.”

“Mom!”

“Okay, I’m shutting up sweetie.”

“But really –“ Ruby gasped, lost in her own thoughts again, “that was so much blood.”

“Okay!” Emma smacked Ruby hard as her wife squeaked. “Let’s go.”

She shuffled Regina into the passenger side and with a glare at both women she left them behind.

“Babe?” Regina was quiet but her breathing was just a little too fast to believe she had settled fully. “What’s wrong? Are you nervous?”

“Nervous? What? No!” her voice cracked, giving her away. “I just, I just don’t see how that is possible. My body will never look the same again. Thank god you aren’t a man because after that cut there is no way you would be able to feel any pleasure from me. I’m going to be open at least two inches for the rest of my life. But no, I’m okay. It’s no big deal, honey.”

“Whoa, Regina! It’s okay! Calm down.” She took her hand and did her best to caress it while driving. Regina never turned into a twitchy emotional mess – that was Emma’s usual territory.

“I am calm! I’m calm because that isn’t going to happen to me! He – she – it – won’t be exiting my body that way, no thank you. Owww!” Regina rubbed at her belly again.

Emma had to hold back a laugh despite herself, “Have you seen videos of how they do a C-Section? Trust me, you want to give birth the normal way. Will you please calm down babe? It can’t be good for you to be so upset.”

“I’m not upset! I am practically concerned!”

“But I promise it will all be fine. I mean look at me, does my body seemed ripped apart or like it never went back to normal? Because I had Henry.”

“No. I love your body.”

“Then you can see that you will be okay too!”

Silence fell as they pulled into the driveway and Emma felt the stress leave her shoulders. Regina’s quickened breathing had slowed at the thought and Emma congratulated herself on a job well done. She opened the door for her wife but held her in the doorway for a moment, “you okay?”

“What? Yes, I’m all right.”

“Okay.” Emma smiled and with a small kiss headed upstairs to change.

Henry knocked on the doors a few minutes later, “hey mom, um, can I have a sleepover at Jared’s?”

“What? No, it’s a school night.”

“I know but uh,” her son shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, “I don’t know what you did but mom is cleaning out the Tupperware drawer.”

Emma dropped the pants she had been holding, “What? No! Did you try the ice cream?”

“No way, not this time. She almost killed me last time. What’d you do?”

Emma glared unimpressively, “Thanks kid. You know just because you’re a big bad teenager now doesn’t mean I can’t put you over my knee – or something.”

Henry laughed, jumped a few feet back, “oh yeah? All I would have to do is put you on the couch and refuse to help you up. Instant win for Henry.”

Emma laughed and made for him, instantly wobbling as her center of gravity was so off these days.

He caught her and laughing kissed her cheek, “So really, what’d you do?”

“For once it wasn’t me kid. Yeah, you better go to Jared’s but make sure he gets you to school on time! Not like last time!”

Henry had already disappeared to gather his school things. She watched from the top of the stairs as he pelted through his room and the bathroom. She laughed as he skipped down the hall, planting a kiss on her round belly before continuing down the stairs and out the door with a small “bye mom” for Regina. He was gone before his clearly still upset mother could stop him.

“What?” Regina called after him, “Emma? What just happened to our son? Where is he going?”

“Coming!” Emma took a deep breath and changed then headed downstairs and straight to the kitchen.

Regina had her back to her buried in the cupboard, grumbling about the messiness of others. Silently Emma slipped in to the fridge and pulled out the Neapolitan ice cream. She gouged a huge spoon full out and leaned on the counter next to Regina trying to be subtle in her plan to calm the hysterics from her wife.

“You haven’t had dinner yet.” Regina disapproved with barely a glance.

“I know,” Emma shrugged, taking a small lick, “cravings.” She licked it again before casually offering it to Regina, “Want some?”

“Maybe after dinner.”

“Oh, walk on the wild side.” Emma chuckled, pulling Regina away from the cupboard with difficulty. “You know you want it.”

Regina’s panic laced face scowled, “Love, I don’t have time for this. Have you seen this cupboard lately?”

“I have.” She said but gave the spoon another small lick. Regina’s eyes flicked to her favorite pregnancy snack.

Neapolitan ice cream had been the cure for every pregnancy up and down in Regina over the past few months. The trick was just getting her to take it.

“You know, it’s funny” Emma took another lick in mock seriousness, “sometimes with these pregnancy hormones make things taste so weird. Here, will you try this? I swear it tastes funny.”

Regina’s eyebrows furrowed in concern “Did it turn? We shouldn’t be eating it if it did.” She took the spoonful and took a dainty lick.

Instantly Regina groaned, sinking into the kitchen chair and Emma congratulated herself on a job well done.

“So, does it taste weird to you?” Emma played along with her own scheme.

Regina just shook her head, rubbing her stomach as another small cramp ghosted across her face.

“No? Okay cool.” She teasingly pretended to try and take the spoon back but Regina growled.

When the spoon was licked clean Emma began to relax only to jump to attention again when Regina began to mumble, “Maybe Rumple can do something to get it out – a different way.”

“No, babe,” Emma cried, exasperated. “That is now how –“

“Wait!” Regina suddenly shouted, making Emma freeze. She was caught. “I am not acting hormonally!” she cried, flinging the offending spoon back at her wife, “This is not a Neapolitan ice cream occasion, Emma Mills!”

Emma swore but changed her approach, “I know it isn’t.” she sat across from her and softly began to rub her thighs, her feet and hands, “Look, tell me what has you so upset. Talk to me.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Regina cried with a grimace at her stress cramp.

“Are you okay?” Emma’s hands automatically went to her hard belly.

“Yes!” Regina swayed to her feet, “Do you think Rumple is at his shop?”

“What? No! Regina -”

“Really?” Regina chewed her lip; “I need to talk to him about this.”

“About what babe? Other ways to give birth?”

Regina nodded, still rubbing her sore body.

“Regina. You’re making this bigger than it is. Rumple magicking our baby form you – no way,”

“No, Emma, I think I need to go and see him and _you_ do not get to tell me no!”

“No, wait,” Emma grabbed her and forced her into a chair. “Babe,” she began her last tactic, softly massaging her shoulders and spoke in her lightest, softest voice, “do you think” she kissed her neck, “that there is any way” she kissed her ear, “that you’re maybe” she kissed the corner of her lip, “freaking out a little bit?” she let the last few words come out in a rush and then ducked, playfully behind her as if fearing for her life.

“I am not –“ Emma stopped Regina’s indignant yell with a kiss.

Distraction. Distraction was the key.

“Do you really need to go right now?” Though she was a whale this far along in her pregnancy she did her best to cuddle up to her wife.

“Emma-“

“I was just thinking,” Emma softly nuzzled her ear, pleased when she got a small purr in response, “that I could use a little T.L.C. if you know what I mean. Which means you probably could too.”

She let her hands roam freely, feeling Regina respond quickly.

She was sure she had found success when her wife allowed her to cup the most sensitive place on her body.

“Come upstairs with me.” She whispered in her best seductive cadence.

Regina smiled as Emma’s hands found her swollen breast.

“Please?” Emma tried.

Then Regina was up, out of her chair lightening fast for a woman who could barely move without falling over. “No! Sex got me into this!”

Emma sat back in her chair with a huff, “Actually babe, if you recall a little device much like a turkey baster got you into this.” She wasn’t going to win tonight. She had gone through everything she normally used to calm her wife and nothing had worked. She was out of ideas. Maybe she should just piss her off so that she would vent her stress by yelling at her – that was an idea. She didn’t know if Rumple could help Regina or not but she was sure if he could, she didn’t want to pay that price. Plus, she just didn’t trust magic enough for that.

“No!” Regina demanded, beginning to pace, “It was sex. If we had never had sex we would have never fallen in love. If we had never fallen in love we would not have wanted more children.”

Emma scoffed, “Did you basically just say you would rather that we never fell in love than give birth to our baby because if you did than I have to protest – and maybe call you a jerk.”

Regina’s face softened but only slightly, “Obviously I don’t mean that but I am sure that Rumpelstiltskin will know of a way to do this – a little cleaner than what we saw tonight.” Regina began to shuffle into her shoes.

“What? No, babe. Don’t do that. Listen lets go watch some old Grey’s Anatomy DVD’s and I’ll give you a back rub. I promise if you still feel like talking to him in the morning then we will go together.”

“Why don’t you come with me now? Ow! Crap!” Regina held her belly and frowned.

“Babe! You’re freaking out. It’s okay to freak out. Come on, come sit down.”

Regina’s eyes still held the look of frantic dizziness that had settled there after the unholy video, “Fine, I will go alone.”

“Regina.” Emma stood. If she lost this and Regina left she supposed she could call Rumple. What would he want for turning Regina away? The chances were high it would be one of the god damned babies.

“I have to, Emma! Ow! Did you not see that video? I have to! I have to find another way for this little beast to come out of me.”

“Little beast?”

Regina rolled her eyes, her breath starting to hitch in her chest, “you know what I mean.”

Then an idea hit Emma, an idea so good that her breath caught in her throat. “What you mean baby James?”

That stopped Regina in her tracks, “Emma I do not care if we agreed that you would name this baby and I would name that one – we are not naming it after your father’s stupid brother.”

“Oh no,” Emma sighed sliding onto the couch, “I meant if it is a girl.”

“James? For a girl?”

“Yeah! Of course.”

“Emma Mills –“

“What you don’t like it?”

“Of course I don’t like it. I have ears.”

“Okay, what about Pete?”

“Peter? Why?”

“I don’t know, it’s cute.”

“No.”

“Kyle?”

“Absolutely not.” Regina, intrigued by the subject was slowly inching toward the couch with her wife.

“Well what about you then? You have any ideas?”

Regina thought for a minute before her face clouded over, “Emma,” her voice was strained, desperate, “I need to go.”

“Wait!” Emma took a long while to pull herself up from the soft padding “Just give me a minute. Will you sit down?”

“Emm-“

“Please? For me.”

Grudgingly Regina nodded.

Emma left the room and returned a moment later holding the sacred blue folders. Instantly Regina’s face changed to stiff warning, “What are you doing with those? They are supposed to be hidden!”

Emma shrugged, “Henry didn’t hide them well.”

“Emma –“

Emma sat across from her wife and took her hand, kissing its palm, “Look, a few minutes ago you called our baby a little beast –“

“That wasn’t what I –“

“No, it’s okay. I get it. He or she is just this little stranger that is planning on ripping its way out of you in the most painful way possible.”

Regina blanched.

“But, what if it wasn’t?”

“What?” Regina’s eyes were wary and Emma could tell she was doing all she could not to jump up and run away.

“Let’s get to know our babies.”

“What do you mean?” Regina groaned lightly as another cramp hit her. Emma softly began to rub circles into the stretched and tired skin.

“I mean lets name them. I know we said we would wait but lets name them and then lets see who they are.”

“You changed your mind about wanting to wait?” For the first time Regina’s face began to lighten.

“Well knowing that ‘this baby’ ‘that baby’ will be coming is kind of cold and impersonal isn’t it? But what if, what if we could say baby Jessica is coming. What if we could picture her with your hair and my eyes? Maybe she has a freckle next to her nose and a little birthmark on her baby belly.”

Regina’s face began to warm.

“Oh this one,” Emma put Regina’s hand on her belly, “What if we could see him with baby blonde curls?”

Regina smiled, “Did you already look? Is that what you’re telling me?”

“Nope. I was thinking Amy if this one is a girl.” Emma soft rubbed Regina’s belly.

“Amy? Oh no, I hate it.” Slowly she began to grin, “Do you like Lance if this one is a boy?”

“Ew. No! Lance is the kid who picks his nose in my class. What about Amanda?”

Regina scrunched her nose in dislike, “Francis.”

“No way!”

They went back and forth like this for an hour before they finally came across a name they both liked.

“What about Charlotte? I’ve always loved the name Charlotte.”

Regina began to turn the name down but stopped, “Charlotte. For this one?” She touched her belly.

“Yeah.”

“Ow! God, I wish those would stop now. I like Charlotte. I like Charlotte a lot.”

Emma grinned, “Enough to use it?”

Regina grinned in return, all panic finally gone from her face, “If it’s a girl. You know what other name I loved as a girl?”

“What?” Emma asked, softly rubbing Regina’s sore knuckles.

“Violet.”

“Violet? I love that. What if it’s a boy?”

The process started all over again. They went through Avery, Dylan, Joel, Noah and Vince before Regina hopefully suggested, “Miles?”

“Miles? Like Miles Davis. I love that.”

“Do you? I always –“ Regina’s face blanched, the color draining away instantly and leaving behind a sick yellow.

“What? Oh god, what’s wrong?”

Regina’s face twisted like she was going to vomit for just a moment and then the sun blossomed across her features, “Love, my water just broke.”

“What?” Emma jumped up, in a full panic instantly, “wha – wha – are you sure? I mean – what?”

Regina pulled herself up by Emma’s arms and sure enough – the sight of the wet spot shook Emma to her core. “Oh my god! Oh my god!” she began to dash around the house while Regina just stood in the living room looking dazed.

Emma flew through the living room, groaning a bit as she tried to run.

“I didn’t expect it to feel like that.” Regina mumbled from the living room.

“Babe! Go get your bag! Go get in the car!”

Emma appeared in the living room, dressed and covered in crap – the diaper bag, the car seat they wouldn’t need until tomorrow, cell phone chargers, a quick snack for Regina.

“But we don’t know yet.”

“What?” Emma cried, baffled as to why her wife was still standing there, “You’re in labor woman, lets move!”

Regina picked up the folders and with a shaky hand gave them to her wife.

Emma looked back and forth from the folders to Regina a few times confused, “Babe, you’re about to find out.”

“Charlotte or Miles?”

“Wha-“ Emma shook her head knowing it would be easier to just do what her wife wanted. She took the folder and flipped it open; aware of just how much her nervous wife was shaking. “I can’t –“ there were too many words on the page, “Where –“ and then she found it. With a scream of excitant she jumped into the air all of the things she was holding flying from her hands.

“What?” Regina cried, “What? Is it twins? Are we having an alien? What?”

Pure ecstatic joy was overflowing from Emma as she grinned at her beautiful wife.

“Miles or Charlotte?” Regina all but bellowed.

Emma’s grin grew, “Charlotte.”

“A girl?” Regina swayed, “I’m having a girl?”

Emma flipped open the second folder and giggled, “Girls. We are having girls.”

“Violet?”

“Violet.”

Regina swooned hard and Emma quickly reached out to grab her, “Are you okay?”

_-Tink-_

“What was-“

The women looked around to find the source of the noise. Dumbstruck they stared blankly at the small ring of keys that had just toppled from Emma’s hand.

“Nope. It’s not me. I’m not getting it.” Regina shook her head sternly.

 


End file.
